


Эгоисты

by comuto_sama



Category: Real Person Fiction, Андрей Бурковский, Даёшь молодёжь! (2009-2013), Михаил Башкатов
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comuto_sama/pseuds/comuto_sama
Summary: «Даёшь молодёжь!» выходил пять лет, но снимался три года: с 2009 по 2011.О том, как это закончилось.





	Эгоисты

**Author's Note:**

> Основано на реальных событиях, дополнено собственными домыслами, «отрагичено». ОФИЦИАЛЬНО ФИКШН! – ничего не приписываю реальным людям, пользуюсь образами, сложившимися в голове и смоделированных для данной истории.

\- Миш, ты спишь?  
Бледный свет проникал в окна купе, падая плашмя на скомканное одеяло и вырисовывал на нем белую бесформенную фигуру.  
\- Миш…  
Его грудь мерно вздымалась, как если бы он спал - или старался выглядеть спящим - Андрей знал, что тот его слышит.  
\- Не сплю. Чего тебе?  
Его голос был усталым, отчужденным, и - настороженным.  
\- Пойдем покурим? – без какой-либо уверенности предложил Андрей, и, помедлив, стал шарить рукой по висящим на стене курткам, на ощупь намереваясь узнать свою.  
\- Три часа ночи, Андрей. – Ожидаемо отозвался тот, - Спи еще, утром покурим.  
Но Андрей уже отыскал свою куртку и удивительно быстро нашел куртку своего друга на противоположной стороне от двери.  
Опираясь ладонью на стену, он навис над его койкой так, что теперь видел лицо Миши. И видел его глаза и их затравленный взгляд.  
\- Пошли. – Легко коснулся Андрей его колена сквозь одеяло.  
Миша одернул было ногу, однако сразу взял себя в руки: будто надеясь, что его прошлое движение осталось незамеченным, послушно сел и свесил ноги вниз. Стал нашаривать носками тапки.  
\- Ладно.  
Поезд покачивало на ходу, размеренно стучали колеса, но как бы ни был ровен его ход, вагон все равно время от времени подкидывало так, что проходящим по коридору ничто не оставалось, кроме как держаться за двери закрытых купе и поручень, расположенный вдоль смотровых окон.  
Андрей шел сзади и «подстраховывал»: его ладони периодически касались узких лопаток Миши – так бережно и осторожно, как будто самоцелью было не удержать от падения, а доказать, что он все еще здесь, что он все еще рядом…  
Добравшись до тамбура, Миша, pro forma, похлопал себя по карманам, потом посмотрел в лицо Андрею, будто сообщая «У меня ничего».  
Андрей открыл пачку сигарет, протянул ему. Подождал, пока тот вложит сигарету в губы, дал прикурить и только потом закурил сам.  
\- Это только через полгода, Миш. – Тихо, извиняющимся тоном произнес он, глядя на профиль друга.  
Тот поджал губы, прежде чем найти в себе силы спросить:  
\- Ты уже сообщил в компанию?  
\- Да.  
\- Раньше, чем поставить в известность меня?  
\- Миш, мы с тобой об этом говорили. Много говорили. И давно.  
«Так давно и так много, что я уже забыл думать, что ты решишься».  
\- Ты же знаешь, что МХАТ всегда был моей мечтой…  
\- Да, Андрей, я в курсе.  
Он не хотел говорить об этом. Не хотел даже думать. Их совместный проект окончится, и тогда он окажется без работы. Будет слоняться по студиям в поисках хотя бы какого-нибудь заработка. Выживать засчет корпоративов, мероприятий. А Андрей в это время будет учиться на «актера кино и театра», вольется в среду богемы, будет «добиваться славы и признания» - в одиночку…  
Миша сжал губы - еще сильнее. Сомкнул челюсти. Лицевые мускулы подергивались, в глазах щипало.  
\- Знаешь, Андрей, меня с института не бросали.  
Андрей улыбнулся с опаской:  
\- А тогда за что?  
\- А сейчас за что? – Миша резко дернул головой, оборачиваясь и впиваясь в него глазами. В них было столько отчаянной боли, что Андрей на секунду задохнулся.  
\- Миш, я же не против тебя так поступаю…  
\- Эгоист… - отвернувшись, произнес Миша беззвучно, но Андрей прочел реплику по губам. Прочел, но не нашелся, что на это ответить.  
\- Брось, Миш, ты же не думал, что «Даёшь молодёжь!» будет длиться вечно. У нас и контракт-то подписан всего на три года…  
Миша не отвечал – глядел в окошко, всматриваясь в темноту ночи.  
\- Нам скоро под тридцатник, у каждого дети… Не всю же жизнь играть студентов …  
Миша только поджал губы, но так и не сказал ни слова. Его плечи заметно напряглись, приподнялись, как у зверя, готового защищаться.  
\- В конце концов, эта жизнь… - продолжал Андрей, уже не удерживая внимание на его лице, а больше декламируя пустому тамбуру, - В разъездах, в корпоративах… Я ее ненавижу, Миш! Я просто хочу нормальной карьеры, потому что Даёшь Молодёжь – это путь в никуда,! Мы же так и завязнем в телевизионном ширпотребе, если сейчас не вылезем…  
«А я здесь и останусь, значит». Его лицо приняло ожесточенное выражение  
\- Миш, хватит молчать.  
\- Что ты хочешь от меня услышать? Ты уже все решил.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты понял меня.  
\- Я тебя понял. Понял, что я для тебя недостаточно хорош, и ты хочешь большего, - хмуро произнес Миша, выпуская изо рта клуб дыма.  
Андрей сделал отчаянный жест.  
\- Я хочу профессионального будущего, Миш! Это никак не связано с тобой!  
Миша дернулся, как будто от оплеухи.  
\- О как!..  
\- Нет, не в том смысле…  
\- Ничего личного, только бизнес? – метнул острый взгляд в его сторону Миша.  
\- Не драматизируй, а? Мы же все равно не смогли бы всегда работать вместе, не везде есть место для нас обоих, – и добавил - И тебе проще будет…  
\- Вот спасибо, Андрей! – наигранный тон, и Миша согнулся в поклоне, взмахнул рукой, завершая жест, выпрямился - Ты, оказывается, за меня переживал, а я-то думал, ты решил закончить нашу и заняться сольной карьерой из простого эгоизма. А ты вон какой!..  
\- Достал, Миш…  
\- А чего ты хотел?? – Миша всплеснул руками, вытаращил глаза, - Сначала на корпоративе ВНЕЗАПНО заявляешь мне, что скоро у меня не будет работы, а потом в три часа ночи вытаскиваешь сюда и ожидаешь понимания и любви??  
Андрей посмотрел в сторону.  
\- Ну… Да.  
Они молча стояли в тамбуре, держали в руках сигареты. Ни один из них не курил. Каждый думал над своими последующими словами.  
\- Я плохой актер, Миш. – Наконец прервал молчание Андрей.  
\- А?  
\- Я хочу научиться играть. – продолжил он, не глядя на него, - По-настоящему играть, а не тот минимум, что нам дали на курсах. Потому что то, что я делаю сейчас – это позорище…  
Миша нахмурился.  
\- Андрей, это же скетч-шоу, здесь не нужно отыгрывать Шекспира…  
\- Это не оправдание! – бросил на него взгляд Андрей, - Мне надоело испытывать стыд за то, что я делаю. Это шоу, эти корпоративы…  
\- Это и моя жизнь тоже, вообще-то…  
\- Ну, так взгляни на нее с моей точки зрения! Я хочу уже нормальных ролей, а не всей этой клоунады, мне надоело всех потешать.  
Только сейчас Миша заметил, что у него давно потухла сигарета. Он бросил ее в урну.  
\- Окей, все понятно. Я пойду обратно. Спокойной ночи.  
\- Миш. – Андрей встал между ним и дверью, блокируя выход.  
Не глядя на него, и говоря, ни к кому не обращаясь:  
\- Все, спасибо. Отличный монолог. Мне хватило. – Миша попытался обойти его, - Буду думать, как быть дальше, – он взялся за ручку двери, но Андрей успел схватить его руку, прежде, чем он открыл дверь.  
Миша даже не поднял на него взгляда: по-прежнему глядел перед собой. У него дрожали губы и блестели глаза. Он вывернул кисть, избавился от захвата и снова попытался выйти из тамбура.  
\- Отвали от меня, - безжизненным тоном произнес Миша, оказавшись в привычных объятиях, - Вали к своим МХАТовцам, - он толкнул Андрея в грудь, но тот не отпустил.  
\- Все, Миш, хватит – тихо, успокоительно произнес он, гладя его по спине. Миша сделал еще пару слабых попыток высвободиться, но быстро затих. Положил голову ему на плечо.  
Как часто они оказывались в таком положении?  
Возможно, Андрею показалось, а возможно Миша и вправду всхлипнул.  
\- Ничего не хватит…  
Андрей склонил свою голову, прислонившись щекой к темному затылку, а Миша обхватил его спину, вцепил пальцы в футболку, вжался лицом в плечо и совсем тихо произнес: «Вот ты козел, Андрей…». Тот грустно улыбнулся, крепче прижимая его к себе - такого хрупкого и такого дорогого, а Миша…  
Миша плакал.

Времени оставалось мало, Андрей все чаще отсутствовал, проводя почти все время в школе-студии. Количество скетчей, в которых появлялся Бурковский, сократилось до минимума, и теперь продюсерам предстояло ломать голову над тем, как дозировать их в выпуски.  
Спешно снимали все сцены с гопниками, точнее – все те, в которых участвовал Ржавый. Читая сценарий одной из них, у Миши, к такому неготового, защемило в груди – Ржавый заявляет Башке, что бросает его, Башка разражается истерикой, а после оказывается, что так Ржавый, насмотревшись сериалов, решает проверить его чувства.  
Миша так и не выяснил, принимал ли Андрей участие в написании этого скетча хотя бы идеей – ему так ничего и не ответили. Он все же решил, что да. Вот только не знал, что делать с этой информацией и что это должно значить.

В последние съемочные дни Андрей стал особенно внимательным к присутствию Миши в кадре. В сценах между их персонажами всегда оставалось мало пространства, но теперь Андрей находил на порядок больше возможностей коснуться, обнять, схватить, зажать в углу… В этом не было ничего парадоксального – загнанный учебой, репетициями, Андрей просто искал контакта со своим привычным миром, хватаясь за Мишу как за якорь. Но, постоянно чувствуя на себе руки Андрея, Миша не мог отвязаться от назойливой мысли, что этой «собственнической» дружбе скоро придет конец, и они больше не будут принадлежать друг другу.

Андрей закончил Школу-студию МХАТ и стал профессиональным актером, играл в труппе чеховского театра, был всегда занят – и умственно, и физически, своей новой, _настоящей актерской жизнью_ , и отвык от Миши быстрее, чем тот от него.  
Их встречи постепенно сократились вдвое, потом вчетверо, а позже уже происходили не чаще раза в три месяца. И если поначалу Мише было больно видеть равнодушие, с каким Андрей прощается с ним после очередной встречи, то потом и эта рана затянулась.  
Жизнь набрала обороты, развела их в разные стороны, протянула между ними прочную нитку – скорее, даже, леску, но за эту нитку не было больше необходимости тянуть. Встречались pro forma, говорили pro forma, проявляли участие pro forma, но не больше. У каждого была своя карьера, свои интересы, свои планы на будущее – о них говорили, но не разделяли.  
Каждый жил своей жизнью, и один для другого существовал только в редких встречах и столь же редких звонках, постоянно - только в списке контактов своего мобильного. И теперь было уже неясно, кто тогда повел себя большим эгоистом. Теперь это было все равно, теперь никому до этого не было дела. Все было прощено и забыто – забыто и выброшено в корзину с прошлым, где осталось их прежнее _трепетное_ отношение друг к другу. 

Мир все расширялся, и люди из прошлого больше не казались такими важными, как раньше, и, если не были забыты, то изменили свое значение. Это было неизбежно и казалось достойным сожаления только в минуты ностальгии, которые Мише и Андрею так редко, но, все же, иногда удавалось разделить.  
Наверное, эти общие моменты, в которые они вдвоем путешествовали по воспоминаниям и были той основной силой, что удерживала их вместе. И тогда они вновь смотрели теми же глазами, которыми смотрели в 2000-ые, и снова не представляли свой мир друг без друга.


End file.
